


sorry, we're closed

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, remote control sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Kara wants to make Raina's work day a little more fun; the result is different than anticipated (or maybe it isn't).
Relationships: Kara Lynn Palamas/Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	sorry, we're closed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



The bell of the florist shop tinkled merrily when Raina swept in, for the first time in her life not perfectly coiffed and ten minutes early. She’d gotten distracted at home and ended up leaving for her little shop much later than anticipated - and wearing something entirely different than planned.

Luckily for her, no one was waiting outside the shop despite it being five minutes past open. It wasn’t typical for people to visit a flower shop first thing in the morning, but Raina’s clientele also wasn’t composed of many typical people. She did her best not to pry into their lives, since they didn’t pry into hers past her love of floristry, but it wasn’t difficult to tell when someone lived their life outside of the lines.

It was only when she was safely situated behind the counter that Raina finally allowed herself to relax. The jeans she was wearing felt strange against her skin when she was used to flowing dresses or sweatpants, and she rubbed her thighs together experimentally. She wouldn’t have worn the denim at all if Kara hadn’t given her a reason to - namely, the vibrator in Raina’s underwear. She didn’t want to risk it accidentally falling out, especially not when she was with a customer, so Kara had suggested wearing pants. Sweatpants weren’t acceptable anywhere outside the comfort of her own apartment, and one day of work at the florist’s would entirely ruin more expensive fabrics, so jeans it was. Raina had dug the single pair she owned out of the back of her dresser drawer and said a silent thank you to the universe that they still fit before sliding them on and practically running out the door.

Wearing jeans only so she could have a vibrator in her underwear felt naughty in an exquisite way, even more so because Raina didn’t actually have control of the vibrator at all. It was controlled by an app on Kara’s phone, which meant at any moment it could turn on.

For the first time in her life, Raina was praying for a quiet day at the shop.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind the door opened again, and Raina sighed before straightening. “Good morning, Mr. Coulson!”

It was Coulson’s daughter’s birthday, and he wanted to get her flowers. He was always dropping in for a bouquet of daisies on random days, so Raina doubted the birthday was anything more than an excuse to get something more extravagant. He left happy with his larger-than-usual bouquet, and Raina was equally happy with the large tip he stuffed into the glass mason jar in front of the cash register.

She was even happier when, out of nowhere, the vibrator in her underwear turned on. Raina braced her elbows against the counter as a rush of wetness travelled between her legs, the vibrator sending waves of pleasure up her spine. Raina fumbled until she managed to free her phone from her pocket, and saw the most recent text from her girlfriend, sent ten seconds ago. 

Kara really had a way with words - and by that, Raina meant she had an infuriating habit of just sending single emojis when Raina wanted paragraphs. The winky face staring up at her from her phone screen was entirely incongruous with the building heat between her thighs, and Raina wanted it to _make sense_.

The vibrator switched off as quickly as it had turned on, and Raina groaned to herself. She knew it had varying levels of vibration, and Kara could have just as easily tapered the vibrations down into nothingness, but apparently her girlfriend was more of a sadist than Raina thought. She tried to think of something, anything, to text in return, but apparently every brain cell she possessed was a horny one and more concerned with when the vibrator would next turn on. Even trying to reason with herself wouldn’t work - taunting Kara into turning on the vibrator was a legitimate strategy, but she couldn’t think of anything to taunt her with.

Raina refused to beg.

It was two hours later when Raina received the next winky face text, and she knew what was coming just early enough that she didn’t cry out when the vibrations started, pressed right against her clit. There was a customer browsing perennials just the next aisle over, and Raina bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping as the vibrations increased in intensity. Her lip was quickly replaced with her fist when they ramped up again, and Raina was just moments short of her knees giving out from underneath her when, once again, Kara stopped the vibrations without warning.

Raina hid her bloody knuckles behind her back when she rang the customer’s perennials up, and waited thirty seconds before walking to the front of the shop and flipping the sign that proclaimed _We’re Open_ to say _Sorry, We’re Closed_. 

She tried not to look hurried as she walked to her office in the back of the store, even though Raina doubted anyone would be peering through the window, nor would they care enough to know why she was bustling to her office. Either way, she was relieved when she could close the door behind her and lock it with one flick of her wrist.

Raina sank into her chair and unlocked her phone for the first time since that morning. She wasted no time in dialing Kara’s number from memory (it was quicker than trying to scroll to her contact when Raina’s hands were shaking), and her girlfriend picked up on the first ring.

“Hello?”

“How quickly can you get to the store?”

Raina could practically hear Kara’s smirk. “I can be there in ten.” She paused. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
